Alice Crawford
Early Years Alice was born on Tuskegee in the ripe era of colonization. Several PMC's sought to claim the land as theirs and exploit the virgin resources of the planet for their own personal gain. As long as she can remember, she was always bullied and picked on by the other kids for being a "nerdy bookworm". She often would escape to old construction sites that had been abandonned to collect herself. One day she considered the option of a companion. One that wouldn't pick on her and one that could protect her. So she took the remainder parts of several construction bots and created her first mechanized armor. Years passed as she escaped into her own little world of gears and parts until one day, the bullies discovered her newfound hobby. Throwing rocks, metal scrap; even tools at her and harrassing her, her AI guided construcion bot came to life. It picked her up, placed her safely inside it's chassis and proceeded to drive off the bullies. From that point on, Alice knew she had a gift. Soon after her revelation of her bot, one of the PMC's took her home's town by force and suppressed the entire village. By the time she returned to her village, everyone had been killed and the town had been burned to the ground. She narrowly escaped the patrolling forces as she returned to her bot and sought what to do next. Post-Childhood At age twenty-two, she enlisted in the local resistance force to fight back the invaders of her home. Her armor was quickly rejected as such a crude device of war would only lead to failures. So she secretly continued to work on her bot as she enlisted as infantry. She quickly rose through the ranks and found herself quickly specializing into almost every form of gunplay and close quarters combat. She used the designs of several types of environmental suits to create her own version. The resistance was iffy at first about using a set of jumpjets that had been hollowed out and reduced in power to be lighter, but she quickly proved the benefits of the lightweight movement. She continued to work on the frontlines and fight for her cause, though with little ground gained. At age thirty-two, she finally gained clearance to use her mechanized armor to enter combat. The following few victories came completely uncontested. The PMC's reacted with anti-armor weapons, which at first proved useless to the mech's armor. She was bested by a superior mech pilot, ejecting just in time to escape wounded, but alive. Her mech completely destroyed. She returned to the resistance and was quickly green lighted on making her own mech again, this time with the tech needed to compete with the best. She was authorized her own hangar and locked herself away with her obsession. The resistance began to lose the fight with the new pilots dispatched and were quickly pushed back to their headquarters. Just as the last assault began on the head quarters, she entered the fray with her new assault mech. She pushed into the hot zone and successfully denied the assault with her companions. One by one, she pushed forward and defeated each of the pilots dispatched to silence the resistance as an ace pilot. On the final retreat of the PMC, a victorious roar was heard, but met with yet another attempt to control Tuskegee; this time bearing a symbol of a three-quarters diamond with a red half-circle. Instead of going into an immediate fight with this new company, diplomacy was put into effect and Obsydian Corps was allowed to peacefully end the fights along the world. With the fights over, Alice no longer had a purpose in Tuskegee. Current Times With the fights over and her mech made useless to the new world, she was lost as for what to do next. That was until a tanned man with a beard and brown hair approached her and offered her a job. A job with a lot of perks. A job within Obsydian Corps. She accepted the job and now operates under the Obsydian Corps logo as a Security staff member. She also sees a good amount of use through the Technical and Engineering wings. Next to specialized staff, she's your go-to girl when it comes to any software, hardware, mech maintenance or even when you need to report someone for harassment. Category:Player Characters Category:Security